


When Two Became Three

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: The Weakest Link (2020), The Weakest Link (UK TV), The Weakest Link RPF
Genre: Banter, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Height Differences, Multi, Neighbors, Old Friends, Polyamory, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: A chance encounter at a coffee shop brings past and present loves together.
Relationships: Anne Robinson/Original Genderfluid Character, Jane Lynch/Original Genderfluid Character, Jane Lynch/Original Genderfluid Character/Anne Robinson
Kudos: 1





	When Two Became Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be about Anne only but I guess there was some part of me that couldn't bear to leave Jane out.

I couldn't believe it. I was _positive_ I'd grabbed my wallet when I'd left that morning, but no, it was at home and now I had no way to pay for my coffee. Or so I thought.

"I'll get that," a voice said. "You can pay me back later."

I froze, drawing in a sharp breath as I turned to face the newcomer. I knew that voice well, and if she was here, my day had just gotten a lot better...or a lot worse. My eyes widened as I took in her appearance, the familiar red hair and soft skin sending a wave of butterflies into my tummy. What she lacked in height she made up for in wit, and I smiled to myself as I remembered the cutting remarks that had won my heart all those years ago.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Anne...I...is that really you? It's been forever."

"Uh, excuse me," the barista said, before she could reply. "Sorry to interrupt your happy reunion, but is one of you going to pay or not?"

"Yes, yes, sorry about that," Anne replied, quickly handing the woman some money and giving me my coffee. "There you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks again, Anne," I smiled. "Honestly, if you hadn't been here, I'd have been in trouble."

She laughed, gently taking my free hand as we left the coffee place. "Then you're lucky I was, aren't you."

I nodded, trying to think of something, anything, other than how good it would feel to kiss her and tangle my hands in that fiery hair. I shook my head; this wasn't the time or place to be thinking about such things and I knew it. But Anne, who had been watching me the whole time, winked, sending another wave of butterflies into my tummy. She still knew exactly how to play me and I was still putty in her hands. I blushed, momentarily looking away as I sipped at my coffee, and waited to see what would happen next.

"My place isn't too far from here," she said. "We should catch up."

I smiled, turning redder as I began to imagine some very naughty things. Aloud, I said, "I'd like that."

As we walked, I began to feel a sense of warmth and familiarity wash over my body. True, it had been eleven years, but unless I was mistaken our feelings toward each other hadn't changed. I could only hope I was right, because being this close to her and smelling her scent and feeling her hand in mine, was stirring up desires I thought I had left behind a long time ago.

"We're here," Anne announced, taking out her keys and unlocking the door. "Come on in."

"Anne, I...I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm your neighbor," I said, following her inside. "I live in the apartment behind you."

Anne smiled. "I know. I'm just sorry it's taken this long for us to reunite."

"Me too, but that's not the point," I said, chewing my lip and wondering how to tell her the truth. "I live with another woman, Anne, and she knows about our past relationship."

"I see," Anne replied. "And is she okay with it?"

I smiled. "Yes, she is. In fact, she'd like to meet you sometime, and...we thought if everything went well, you could join us."

"Join you?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "As in, have a threesome?"

I had to laugh. "No, more like we'd all be in a relationship together. O-only if you want to, that is, and if you and Jane get along."

"I see," Anne smiled, squeezing my hand. "When can I meet her?"

"...so you're into this?" I asked, wanting to be sure. "It's okay if you aren't, you know."

"Yes," she answered. "I just want you to be happy."

"Anne..." I murmured, kissing her cheek. "My Anne."

"So...when can I meet her?" she repeated.

"Actually, you can right now if we go back to my place," I said. "She's home today and we might as well get it out of the way."

Anne nodded, taking my hand again as I led her to the other side of the building. I got out my key, unlocking the door and motioning for Anne to wait for a minute while I spoke to Jane about what had happened.

****************

"Jane?" I called, setting my coffee cup on the counter and dropping my keys next to it. "Where are you?"

"Right here," she replied, coming up behind me to wrap her arms around my waist. "Mm, I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said. "I ran into Anne at the coffee place; can you believe it?"

Jane laughed, her skydust-colored eyes lighting up as she looked at me. "Of course you did. Well, now is as good a time as any for her and I to meet."

"That's what I thought, too," I said, then turning towards the half open door, I called, "Anne, it's all okay. Come on in."

When she did, I had to smile because the height difference between them was so great. She looked at me, her lips in a playful scowl, as I stood and waited to see what would happen.

Jane had caught on immediately and, after schooling her expression into one to rival Anne's, said, "Well, well, if it isn't the shortest link."

Anne snorted in amusement. "How's the weather up there? You look like a skyscraper."

I grinned; watching them poke fun at each other was amusing. "Anne, I'd like you to meet my wife, Jane. Jane, I'd like you to meet my ex-girlfriend, Anne."

Jane smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Anne. Sorry about the shortest link comment."

Anne laughed, shaking her hand. "Hey, I'm the queen of mean, I can take it. And for the record, I'm sorry about the skyscraper comment."

They laughed, coming to stand on either side of my body and each taking one of my hands.

"I love you both," I murmured, kissing first Jane and then Anne deeply. "And I always will."


End file.
